My Guitar Tattoo!
by Cana-Puff
Summary: In England's ending song translation, one line is 'My Tattoo Hurts, but it's a cool six-string' So I decided to write a fanfic about it. It has Canada! Enjoy?


**My Guitar Tattoo**

England took a bite out of his scone before throwing it at the wall in aggitation. That was when everyone knew something was wrong.

"That's _it_!"

"What?" America dared to ask.

"I'm going to get that tattoo!" England yelled before running out of the room.

"...Wait, what?" The countries exchanged glances. They were worried about England's out-of-character decision. Except for Russia. He just smiled creepily, as usual.

England strode confidently out of the tall sky-scraper - On the ground floor, of course, he wasn't an idiot - but when he turned the corner, he slowed his pace. He'd been wanting a tattoo for a long time but... Didn't getting tattoos hurt?

Not that it bothered England, it was just a bit of pain, right? He could take it! He'd been debating on what to get and had decided that, should he get one, he'd want an electric guitar! They were just so cool!

There it was... The tattoo parlor... If he were to go back now, now's the time to do it! But England definately wasn't going back, he had already said he was going to get one done to everyone!

"Oi! England!" England turned sharply on his heels to see Japan running up to him. No-- Japan and Canada! He often forgot about Cananda...

"Why are you here?"

"We thought you would want some support, after all, you're going to be stabbed repeatedly with a needle to draw an everlasting picture on your skin-- England?" Japan paused to survey England's horrified face. "You ok? Anyway, I'm here to support your decision!" He smiled and Canada nodded mutely.

"Thanks... I think..." England blinked slowly, then turned around to stare at the intimidating black building with dark pictures with skulls and fire and skulls on fire, all on display in the window.

Japan reached out and gently _shoved_ him forward. England stumbled throught the door, reluctantly; Even the jingling bells sounded intimidating!

A man loomed out of the darkness.

"Here for a tattoo?" He asked, his gruff and deep voice sending shivers up England's spine.

"Uh," He saw Japan give him the thumbs up from the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

"Of what, ya boyfriend?" He smirked in Japan's direction, who shook his head vigerously, mouthing the words 'I'm not!' The man laughed.

"Um, no... A guitar. like that one!" He pointed to a picture of a particularly cool looking electric one, "On my shoulder!"

"Right this way." The man grabbed his wrist and dragged poor England to what he suspected to be his demise.

Japan waited for England to return, browsing the pictures on the wall. Canada occasionally flinched when he heard shrieks from the other room. Three hours had passed by the time England walked back out. He placed some money on the counter and left silently.

"Hey, England, wait up!" Japan called after him. Canada, not wanting to be left alone in the creepy parlor, ran out after them. Japan had to run to keep up with England's long strides. "So how'd it go?" England stopped suddenly and Japan tried hard not to bash into him. "...England?" He peered at England closely, and jumpled when England burst into tears and threw one arm around Japan. The other was kept stiff, as he was reluctant to move it.

"Gaah! J-Japan, it h-huurrts!" England sobbed. Japan patted him on his un-inked shoulder. "It _really_ hurts!"

"There there, it'll be better soon." England cried harder and Canada came over to pat England on the head, awkwardly. England sniffled and whiped his nose on Japan's shirt. Japan tried his hardest not to push him away.

"Can we see this new tattoo, then?" Canada asked, smiling. England nodded and pulled up his sleeve gingerly. "That's a gorgeous tattoo!" Canada and Japan smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Though..." Canada continued after a moment, "I still prefer mine."

"_Yours?!_" England and Japan turned to stare at him.

"Yup. you wanna see?" They both nodded dumbly. Canada pulled up his shirt and turned. On his back was a large tattoo of a white bunny rabbit wearing a tophat. The other two's jaws dropped.

"C-Canada, I had _no_ idea!" Japan gasped. Canada giggled.

"But that doesn't make your tattoo any less cool!" Him and England practically skipped away, reveling in their new-found tattoo-buddy relationship. Japan wondered... If Canada could do it, should he?

The End

**A/N I don't like that ending. Such a weak ending! Boo. Review and make me feel like that story wasn't utter rubbish? Thanks!**


End file.
